


Concerto Alfredo

by drey_writes_stuff



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Human AU, I am going to add more characters just wait, M/M, a concept made by men about abstract things, alfred is something intangible, arthur is a very very gifted child, but school and life keep getting in the way, ive been wanting to post this since forever!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drey_writes_stuff/pseuds/drey_writes_stuff
Summary: Human AU! "To fall in love with the symphony of your soul, is what I believe to be the most beautifully tragic thing created by circumstance. "





	Concerto Alfredo

**Author's Note:**

> Concerto - "A musical composition for a solo instrument or instruments accompanied by an orchestra, especially one conceived on a relatively large scale."
> 
> Chromesthesia - "Is a type of synesthesia in which heard sounds automatically and involuntarily evoke an experience of color."

 

_Echoes of surreal friendships and ethereal cheer,_

_In manners deemed fit for us in youth._

_Shall I ever take heed of future hardships?_

_For I know, his sweet sounds won’t ever cease,_

_Chords of golden fettle, of porcelain, and strands of honey-dipped length,_

_Upbeat and lively, I long for his matchless verve,_

_Vivid as the ocean’s blue, his harmony overflowing from my own._

_Soon, I will reveal the magnificent melody of my soul._

* * *

 

White window panels were opened, evincing the rush of innocent adventure. Standing on a stool, his juvenile expression was wistful, his smile was ever-changing and adaptable. With lithe hands, young legs and a youthful frame, the stars received their usual and fixated gratification. He gazed up on the wondrous sky of an English night, for such a sight was not endowed well upon their people. The earthly and gloomy climate of clouds was a damper on the starry sky of inspiration. A sigh escaped from his parted lips, his cheeks turning red with flush upon the arrival of the gelid winds. A feeling of entrancement spread over his face. The minutes rolled by, with no hope of excitement or energy. No sound, no tune, and no melodies were in his audible grasp.

 

_Chime.._  Then he heard it. It was a chime. Dull and monotonous, he can infer. Connections were made; It seems to reverberate exclusively, staying at the back of his head. Arthur inhaled slowly. The repetitious theme wasn’t going anywhere, he reckoned in his mind. But, it kept going on, urging forth. It continued. The monotonous sound enraptured anticipation. It puzzled him endlessly; as to why this thought presented itself in the echelons of his mind. Bizarre and uneventful, it wasn’t until Arthur began to feel a twinge of fear. The dark room, and the grey-scale sound, combined in an illusion of horror, which was only magnified by the growing fear that Arthur was inviting into his mind’s thoughts.

 

Though, as the moments went by, Arthur found it swell in volume and in melody.  _Notes multiplied, and divided themselves._  The dull and dreary environment burst forth, in an ensemble of a rainbow. The vivacity of colors burst into Arthur’s view, as the symphony approached complexity. As almost instant, the spell of fear dissipated in his mind, leaving only feelings of cheer and merry. No longer was it just an annoying, grey clang. A fantastic collection of sharps, balanced by numerous flats. A vast array of enlightened syllables forming the solfège system dotted the movement. He closed his eyes, and focused on the dolce mechanisms that surrounded the piece. It reminded him of the countless number of confectioneries and sweets shops back in London’s core. It deemed sweet, upbeat, and lively, something that greatly mirrored his own. As the notes danced, and the sounds flitted and exploded into a multitude of colours in his imaginative plane, Arthur found himself facing a view like none other. It filled his heart with happiness and wonder. Eyes darting back and forth into an awe-inspiring white canvas that was filled with euphonious lyrical tunes. Such as, it was strangely reminiscent of the legendary Orpheus’ own musical magnitude. Nothing ever compared to this mirthful experience, Arthur thought. It was definitely one of a kind. Working wonders, it became a pivotal moment for Arthur in musical enlightenment. And, strangely, of an unconventional friendship.

 

As that’s where he saw him.. _A boy was right in front of him._  Another one of his kind. A casing rotation of colours and notes filled his senses. Time betrayed their perception, as minutes felt like hours. Arthur felt himself waiting, his sight glued to the cocoon of whirling melodies present before him. At last, one move was enough to perpetuate his dazzling hopes. As the other conveyed motion, Arthur paused in amusement, looking at him, from head down to toe. Same in stature, in youth, and in age. The basics cited, though differences are a staple in this plane’s existence. Contrasting his own, he pointed them out in his head. Having been endowed with eyes as blue as the expanse of the sun-lit firmament, or the great and mighty ocean beneath. Those strands of hair that were comparable of the royal family’s gossamer golden silk, it was those criterion whom Arthur recognised almost instantly. A look of incredulity spread through his face, as he managed to reach his hand out to him. The boy cast his view towards Arthur, looking as astonished as he is. He had never seen anyone more captivating, ever. It wasn't that the boy could get anymore worthy of awe, right?

_Arthur was so wrong._

Because, it didn’t take long enough, for him to render the most amusing smile that young Arthur has ever seen in his entire youth. It was one that even paralleled his own. So distinctively soft, and sweet.. Like the rare scene gourmet chocolate in one of London’s finest confectioneries.

 

Arthur found himself charmed at the boy in front of him, and so he stepped forward in awe and in curiosity. With each step, he released a whole new variety of sound that caught Arthur’s heart. As the distance didn’t linger for long, a gratifying rondeau of thorough and pleasant harmonies filled his ears, causing him to twirl around in a frantic, but gleeful daze. Sighing softly, he uttered a mellifluous giggle, his chest rapidly rising and falling as his disposition turned nonchalant of caution. It seems that the situation intoxicated him as a feeling of nausea and overwhelming glee, that turned down logic and reason, and caused him to drown all rational perception in the spur of the sweetest moment. It can’t be helped, as he was subject to the often whimsical events that conspire against his childish innocence, rendering him unable to function cognitively.  
The air wafted around him, leading to the notion of him slowly falling from the overbearing senses that wafts wildly around him. The sweetest and most harmonious chaos, if some outside force would stop in this trance and inquire him about the matter. It didn’t last long, though. A hand grabbed his own, effectively defying gravity’s relay and effect. In a tug of an upward motion, Arthur’s whole body lunged forward, ending the scene with a seemingly flushed Arthur, standing hand in hand with the mysterious, golden-glimpsed boy in front of him. That smile again -as radiant as the sun, as wide as the skies above-; and deep cerulean eyes conveying all thought of amusement and lucid warmth, met with the befuddled and reverential expression on Arthur’s young features.

 

Eventually, the boy spoke with new found fervour. Arthur marveled at this distinct entree. His speech was not only different in intonation,  but also in accent, far from the one he grew accustomed to. It was that every word was accompanied with a distinct tone, that made his words fixate on alluring, for such a young boy that he is. It sent waves of unblemished curiosity and idle admiration through Arthur’s mind, and his countenance. His stationary demeanor was crumbling faster than Hadrian's Wall had, in ages long forgotten.

 

_“_ _Hey, you really like my sounds! Are you alright?”_ The boy in-front of him asked, obvious must his cheer be; It really didn't take much to spot the growing twinge of anxiety budding in his chest, over Arthur's supposedly frail state of being in that moment.

 

Arthur felt endearingly lost in the sea of magical tones. Enough of it for him to actually feel that he couldn’t bear it for longer. Too much of anything. It seems modesty is the best policy, at this time. His minor body felt the pang of exhaustion and overdrive. His senses couldn’t take it anymore. Though, he replied back, trailing his polite upbringing, his lips curled into an admiring smile,  _“I am, don’t worry- It sounds really good too..”_ At this particular moment, all seemed to wash down the drain. The colours faded into darkness, as his eyes involuntarily closed, and he lost all consciousness. The boy started to slowly fade from his obscuring view.

All he could remember was the way the other started to panic, his face twisting into a look of concern, and with worry staining his honeyed voice. A sight he couldn’t hold much to grasp fully, as he sank down to the cold, wooden floor previously beneath his form.

 

_“Hey- Hey! Answer me, are you alright..?!-”_   It didn’t get through. He could’ve tried more, but, it was too late. The notes and the omnipresent exhaustion made Arthur fall into a short yet deep slumber. A state of shutting down for his fragile body.

 

Minutes turned into an hour, as he started to regain his composure. The light of the bright moon above shone down on his face, strategically placed in the line of the lesser light. Showcasing the illumination of his features with a soft complexion. Maintaining a straight gaze was hard, but he managed to secure it with few lucky tries. He noticed his heart was beating fast, his ears and cheeks were hot and flushed, his palms were sweating in the dead chill of night, and he.. He still felt the sweet ensemble of sounds he heard before. It was surreal.. Was it a dream? He didn’t know. His memory was a bit hazy, though one memory stuck out from all the others in a perfectly discreet and obnoxious way.

 

The boy present inside his.. dream? A premonition, perhaps? Maybe a vision? He couldn’t fully wrap his head to explain the phenomenon that just happened. What he felt comfortable thinking about, though, was the boy himself. With qualities that he didn’t find in anyone he’d previously met before. Who was he..? Answers were not present, and he furrowed his eyebrows in an irritable, child-like fit. It was like that time when Mum didn’t agree to buy him the sweets he so asked for. Arthur felt delirious, so he ignored all moment of thought. He sat still, as silence invaded his room again. A clock was hanging precariously above his bedroom door, jeopardizing the undisturbed silence with the lowly sound of a ‘tick-tock’, as it repeated in a uniform manner throughout.

 

A monotonous sound.. A dull tune like the one he heard before. It rang repeatedly, suggesting emphasis.  _Tick tock, tick tock.._

**Author's Note:**

> Arthur is a very gifted child.. Alfred is an abstract concept created by the mind; Though, we all know that love knows no boundaries.. :)
> 
> I thought of this kind of plot when I found myself listening to classical music one afternoon, the experience was really surreal, I must say!
> 
> Thank you for reading! So early into the life of being a writer, that I have eventually found my way into posting this! I will try and update every Fridays, even if the circumstances deem it impossible- I do hope ya'll will wait for the next chapter, I will try to make it completely worthwhile. For now, thank you very much for your gracious time!


End file.
